1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a photographing device having the same, and a photographing method, and more particularly, to an image processing device, the operating speed of which is increased by reducing mirror bounce, a photographing apparatus having the same, and a photographing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now easier for novice photographers to take photographs like professional photographers due to digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, which are single lens reflex cameras that take digital photographs.
A conventional DSLR camera is fabricated having a mirror which is installed to revolve within a predetermined angular range on an optical axis of a lens with respect to a shaft. At ordinary times, light of a subject, which is transmitted by a lens unit, is reflected from the mirror and imaged on a focus plate, so that a photographer can view the image of the subject, which is to be imaged on the focus plate, through the use of a pentaprism and a viewfinder. In this case, if a shutter-release signal is input, the mirror moves upward in order to retreat from the optical axis of the lens unit while revolving within the predetermined angular range about the shaft. When a shutter is driven to be open under the control of a shutter driving circuit, the image of the subject is formed on an imaging device.
In such a DSLR camera, while the mirror that moves upward during photographing, moves downward to return to the original position after the photographing, the mirror bounces upward due to the descending force thereof, thereby causing vibration of the mirror to a certain degree. For next photographing, the mirror needs to be stable without vibrating since operations for next photographing, such as auto focusing (AF), can be performed only when the mirror is stable. Thus, the amount of time needed for the mirror to stabilize is closely related to the operating speed of the camera. In particular, it is very important to reduce such mirror bounce for continuous photographing.